The Further Adventures of Blaine Thomas
by Poetheather1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are moving into their new apartment. Kurt comes across an old box with a younger Blaine's handwriting on it. This mystery demants to be investigated and what Kurt discovers changes how he views Blaine forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Further Adventures of Blaine Thomas

Kurt was looking at the box marked personal with a raised eyebrow. The handwriting was a bit younger looking and the box older than the ones that everything they had brought from Ohio were in. Blaine's other things were in newer boxes with much neater and more mature handwriting. This was evidently something from Blaine's past that had not been shared yet. It definitely needed investigating.

Taking the box into the bed room and away from where Blaine was working, Kurt set the box down on the bed and sat down next to it. The tape had browned with age and was easy to peel up allowing him easy access. Inside the box, filling the majority of it, was a very old yellow fabric bear with a red shirt, looking slightly tattered with age. It was clearly a much loved bear, well cared for, with signs of careful mending that were obvious to his fashion trained eye. The thing that was most interesting was that this bear was also familiar in a way, but not in an overly commercial manner. This bear was obviously a Pooh Bear but it did not look like any Pooh Bear that had been released since the Disney movies. This was an older bear, possibly as old as the books even.

Very gently Kurt lifted the Bear out and set it on the bed. He could see marks where the legs had been reattached at least a few times and the belly sewed up as well. The work was very well done, with delicate stitches that were difficult to spot. Underneath the bear there were a set of books that were very familiar as well, the early Pooh books. In fact it looked like it was the full Milne collection. Kurt took one of them out and lifted the cover. The book was a first edition of Winnie the Pooh and it was signed. What was even more shocking than that was what it said, "To my darling boy, Christopher Robin, from Your Father".

Kurt almost dropped the book in shock. He was holding a book A. A. Milne had signed and had given to his son. Christopher Robin had held this book. Christopher Robin had read this book. It made him a little light headed. Why hadn't Blaine ever told him about this treasure? It was incredible. This book was such an amazing literary find. How had he gotten it?

Lifting out the other books, he set them aside as well, noting they also appeared to be first editions signed to Christopher Robin. Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. He had to wipe his hands on the sheets before reaching for the leather bound journal that had been placed there among all these treasures, afraid to get his sweaty paws on something that might have been touched by someone so famous. Rachael would die when she found out about this. She would literally die.

The journal was newer than the books, which was somewhat strange. It didn't seem to fit in with the objects but it clearly had been placed in here for a reason. Kurt wondered why it was in here. He opened the journal and saw the title page, written in a somewhat shaky hand, "The Further Adventures of Winnie the Pooh".

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Who could have written this? Who would be crazy enough to claim to write something like this? Kurt turned the page to read on. This really begged to be discovered. Maybe Blaine had written fanfiction as a child?

_Winnie the Pooh was having a terrible time remembering what it was he was supposed to do that day. He had already had eaten his honey for breakfast and done his exercises but he could not remember what he was supposed to do that afternoon. It bothered him terribly and being a bear of little brain he figured that he should go find some assistance._

_Piglet could not help him. Pooh good friend was out visiting Kanga that morning, helping her organize her spices, as he was very good at organizing. Winnie the Pooh was certain that was not it. He was sure the Piglet could tell him what it was he was supposed to do but Piglet was not there to help him. _

_Perhaps he was going to go play a game of Pooh sticks with Rabbit and Eeyore down at the river? That did sound like a lot of fun but poor Pooh Bear, he could not remember what it was he was supposed to do. If only he was as wise as Owl, then he could remember what it was that he was supposed to do after lunch._

_Maybe if he went to the big tree and spoke to Blaine…_

Kurt gasped and dropped the journal on the mattress. There was no way it had said what he had thought it had said. It was just not a possibility. He picked up the journal and looked inside, just to double check you know, making sure he was not in fact hallucinating.

_Maybe if he went to the big tree and spoke to Blaine Thomas then he was sure to remember what he was supposed to do today. Blaine Thomas was always so smart, just like Christopher Robin._

No, it had said what he had thought it had said. Closing the journal slowly to control his slight shaking, Kurt stood, took a deep breath and headed back to the main room of the apartment looking for his man. This needed explaining and it could not wait for later. He needed answers now!

Spotting Blaine in the kitchen putting away plates Kurt smiled and then called out, "Excuse me… Mister Anderson… might I have a word?"

Blaine turned, one arm overhead holding a serving plate, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Kurt crooked a finger at him, beckoning him over, giving nothing away.

Blaine's confusion only deepened. He finished putting the serving plate away and turned his full attention to his boyfriend.

"You have some explaining to do mister. There are parts of your… history that you have failed to tell me about?" said Kurt accusingly.

"Uhm… er… uh… what?" stammered Blaine, at a loss.

Kurt led the way back to the bedroom and then gestured grandly to the things laid out on the bed. Blaine's eyes took everything in and opened widely, slightly in shock. He opened his mouth once, twice and then said, "Er… I can explain, Kurt."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt just looked at him demanding an answer and sat primly at the edge of the bed.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and then looked over towards the Pooh Bear. That gave Blaine a faint smile that Kurt had thought had only belonged to him. He would have gotten jealous but honestly, being jealous of Pooh Bear was like the dumbest thing ever, especially as it seemed to be the real deal. Who could be jealous of such a cute bear? Blaine looked back at Kurt and said, "My grandfather is Christopher Robin Milne."

Kurt was so glad he was not drinking anything at that moment. If he had, it would have been sprayed everywhere and allover Blaine. As it was he gaped at his boyfriend and goggled, mouth quite wide. With a slight squeak that embarrassed him, Kurt asked, "Really?"

Blaine's cheeks colored some at that and his eyes crinkled a little in amusement at Kurt's discomfort. "Yes. So those books are Grandfather's copies and that notebook contains stories that my Grandfather wrote about me with his old bear when I was three and four."

"Wait… so you mean that's…"

"Yes Kurt, it really is."

Kurt looked over at the bear, smiling happily and a little bit in awe. "Please please tell me there are pictures."

With a groan, Blaine nodded.

"Excellent. I will have to see those. Maybe even get a framed copy to put up somewhere. Now, will you tell me of these adventures you had with Pooh Bear?" asked Kurt politely, smiling his most convincing smile.

"Uhm… it's probably best if you just read them. Grandpa Christopher told them much better than I could, Kurt." Based on the color of Blaine's cheeks and neck it was clear that this topic was making his boyfriend a touch uncomfortable. That made Kurt's smile slightly predatorily.

"Well than… given that, can you read them to me?"

Blaine gave Kurt the sad puppy dog look, definitely trying to worm his way out of this. Kurt just looked at him with a slight smile on his lips, ignoring the sad eyes for the ploy they were. This idea was too perfect and he absolutely just had to hear Blaine reading these stories to him. There would be no relenting in trying to make this happen, sad puppy eyes or no. He licked his lips just so, to wet his slightly dry lips and asked ever so sweetly, "Please Blaine… for me?"

With a deep guttural groan as his resistance collapsed, Blaine closed his eyes, sagged and nodded his head. "Fine. Fine. I'll read this."

Kurt smiled broadly as slid back on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Blaine grabbed a chair, and the journal, moving to get comfortable. As he started to sit Kurt interjected, "No… you have to be holding Pooh Bear while you read."

"Kurt…" whined Blaine, noticeably looking a bit uncomfortable with the request.

"Blaine…" Kurt could not understand. It would be endearing. He would have taken a picture but his phone was in the other room.

With a sigh of resignation, Blaine picked up the bear and sat him in his lap. The sight was adorable and Kurt nearly swooned. Blaine shifted some and settled Pooh Bear in a manner that seemed to look like he was making sure the bear was comfortable. "Right… are you ready Kurt?"

Kurt grinned broadly and said, "Absolutely. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

The Further Adventures of Blaine Thomas

Ch 2

Blaine took in a breath and looked up at Kurt with his honey brown eyes. His heart fluttered as Blaine gave him a slightly playful grin and then Blaine began to read from the leather journal in that warm voice of his. "_Winnie the Pooh was having a terrible time remembering what it was he was supposed to do that day. He had already had eaten his honey for breakfast and done his exercises but he could not remember what he was supposed to do that afternoon. It bothered him terribly and being a bear of little brain he figured that he should go find some assistance._

_Piglet could not help him. Pooh good friend was out visiting Kanga that morning, helping her organize her spices, as he was very good at organizing. Winnie the Pooh was certain that was not it. He was sure the Piglet could tell him what it was he was supposed to do but Piglet was not there to help him. _

_Perhaps he was going to go play a game of Pooh sticks with Rabbit and Eeyore down at the river? That did sound like a lot of fun but poor Pooh Bear, he could not remember what it was he was supposed to do. If only he was as wise as Owl, then he could remember what it was that he was supposed to do after lunch._

_Maybe if he went to the big tree and spoke to Blaine Thomas then he was sure to remember what he was supposed to do today. Blaine Thomas was always so smart, just like Christopher Robin. That was what he decided to do, as Blaine Thomas was quite clever and would be able to help a bear of very little brain._

Kurt bit his lower lip as he watched this performance. Blaine was doing more than just reading, he was making this whole thing come to life. It was clear from his voice that these stories actually meant something to him. Why was he not getting this on video? Brittany would cry, literally cry when she heard about this and the fact that it had not been filmed would be devastating.

There was simply no question about it, Blaine would have to do this at least once for Brittany, and perhaps an infinite number of times for him, at least, because seeing his strong and well-built boyfriend all cute and cuddled up to Pooh Bear and reading this story aloud was affecting him in ways that he had never been affected. His heart ached from how absolutely, primaly adorable this was and his desire for Blaine only grew as each warm word rolled out.

"_Pooh Bear walked through the forest, humming a little song as he went, going, 'Rum te Teetum Tum te Teerum It's my Marching Hummm! Tum te Teerum Rum te Teetum As we go Marching Onnnn. Rum te Teetum Tum te Teerum See the leaves so Greeeen Tum te Teerum Rum te Teetum Now I'm jumping o'er the Streammm. Rum te Teetum Tum te Teerum It's my Marching Hummm! Tum te Teerum Rum te Teetum As we go Marching Onnnn.'_

Blaine looked up from where he was making Pooh Bear dance a little bit on his lap when he heard Kurt squeak. Kurt was bright red, his eyes wide and shining in delight, utterly entranced with Blaine's actions. This made Blaine shift a bit nervously, a sudden blush start to creep down his neck and then turn his face back down to the book, settling Pooh Bear back into place. "Uh… yeah… uh… where was I… oh yeah. _Pooh Bear made it to the Big Tree in no time and there was Blaine Thomas, sitting outside of the tree gazing at the clouds. Winnie the Pooh called out, "Blaine Thomas!"_

"_Hello there Pooh Bear." said Blaine Thomas, still lying there._

"_I have forgotten what I'm supposed to do this afternoon. Can you help me?"_

"_Oh Pooh Bear." said Blaine Thomas._

"_I used to know but then Piglet left to go help Kanga and then the honey pots and I had a conversation. It was a very tasty conversation and it went on for a while. After that I could not remember. Piglet would remember but he was not there." explained Winnie the Pooh rather carefully, so Blaine Thomas understood._

"_Were you going to lie down and look at clouds?" he said rather lazily._

_Pooh looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head. "No that was not it."_

"_Was it visiting Eeyore? Or Rabbit or Tigger? Or Kanga or Owl?"_

_Pooh looked very thoughtful, as thoughtful as a Pooh Bear could look and not be in his Thinking Place. He tapped his hand against his head, saying, "Think, th-think think think." He then looked up at Blaine Thomas and said, "No."_

"_Well then Pooh Bear, that is a puzzle? Was it a game of Pooh Sticks?"_

"_No, I believe that I would remember that."_

The fact that Blaine was talking in different voices was making this whole experience better and better for Kurt. How much more adorable could Blaine get with this whole thing? He was already reading the story with voices, singing the songs and he even made Pooh dance. Kurt felt like his heart was going to swell and burst, if he could borrow and appropriate line from _Joe versus the Volcano_. No, this was most certainly a discovery that was truly the greatest thing ever, well… almost, there were a few things that topped this, but then only by very, very narrow margins and they all had to do with Blaine anyway and things that they discovered together or did together and it was a short list. Kurt pulled the pillow closer to him, resting his chin on the edge of it, watching his love share this amazing tale. He just had to hear more.

"_Well Pooh Bear what could it be?"_

"_Do we need an Expotition in order to find out what I was going to do this afternoon?" asked Pooh, aware that he was asking about a very large undertaking._

"_An Expotition?" asked Blaine Thomas, rather surprised by what Pooh Bear had to say._

"_Why yes, that was it exactly! Thank you for remembering it Blaine Thomas. I was going to get you and go on an Expotition." replied Winnie the Pooh with some satisfaction._

"_Really?" asked Blaine Thomas with some surprise. "Where to?"_

"_Well I figured that since we found the North Pole with Christopher Robin and he told me that the South Pole had been found, I figured that maybe we could go find the East Pole together."_

_Blaine Thomas stared at Pooh Bear for a moment and then began to smile. "Okay! I think that sounds like a wonderful plan."_

_Blaine Thomas got his overcoat and his adventuring hat and his satchel for carrying sandwiches and a small jar of honey just in case Pooh Bears happened to get hungry along the way. "Should we get the others?"_

"_Let us head East and find out?"_

_Since they did not have a compass, but knew that the East was roughly in the direction of Pooh Bear's and Piglet's house, the duo set off. Pooh Bear shared his Marching Song and the two of them were soon singing Rum te Teetums and Tum te Teerums quite loudly as they walked through the forest arm in arm. _

Kurt cleared his throat to get Blaine's attention. Blaine looked up, struggling a bit to pull himself out of the Hundred Acre Woods, as he clearly was deeply immersed in all of this. He blinked a few times before asking, "Uh… yes, Kurt?"

"Sorry for interrupting you but I just had to ask… please tell me there are pictures of you wearing an overcoat with an adventure hat. Please! That might be the cutest thing since seeing you and that bear together."

Blaine blushed again, as the other one had since faded. "Yes there are pictures of that. My mom has them safely hidden from me. I am sure if you asked her nicely she would share them with you."

"And Cooper was never into this?" asked Kurt, curious as to why there did not seem to be any mention of the older brother.

"Nope, he was too busy playing sports and stuff. He didn't really click with Grandpa the way I did. It wasn't until we got older and then really figured out who he _was_ that he regretted it. Now he thinks the experience could have helped him with his acting." Blaine said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Sorry I asked. Thank you for telling me about the pictures. Now continue please, I absolutely must hear more. This is a wonderful story and you tell it beautifully."

Blaine shook his head and then continued. "Where was I… oh yes… _as they walked through the forest. They heard a hooting above their heads and then a sound ahead as Owl asked "Good Afternoon Blaine Thomas and Pooh Bear, how are you on this fine day?"_

"_Just fine Owl. How are you?" replied Blaine Thomas._

"_Absolutely splendid! It is a lovely afternoon for a brisk flight. A nice brisk flight is good for the old wings, that's what my old Uncle Toby always said. Now, what are you two up to this fine day?"_

"_We're on an Expotition!" said Blain Thomas proudly._

"_Are you really?" asked Owl in surprise._

Just then a cell phone rang, belting out "Call Me Maybe" in Blaine's voice, making Kurt groan in annoyance. Why now, why did someone have to bother him when the most perfect story time ever was occurring? Whoever it was better have something to say or they would have to face the mighty wrath of Kurt Hummel! "Just one minute. I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Kurt snatched up his phone, really displeased by this interruption and answered snippily, "What!"

"Hold on there Kurt, what's going on? Is everything okay?" worriedly asked Burt Hummel from the other end of the line.

With a sigh, Kurt calmed himself down and said, "No Dad, everything is fine here. You… you were just interrupting something."

"Oh? Oh! Look I know you don't live under my roof any more but… well, then why did you answer the phone? Don't you have voicemail for that sort of thing?" His dad was clearly getting a bit flustered.

"Dad! It's not like that." replied Kurt flushing a bright red at the implication. "Blaine was just reading me a story."

There was silence for a few moments and then Burt asked in a voice that was more than a bit confused, "Wait… he's reading you a story?"

"Yes Dad. Apparently, he is Christopher Robin Milne's grandson." explained Kurt, wanting his Dad to know what was going on and that they were not up to anything naughty. "You called for a reason?"

"Well yeah Kurt, Carole and I just wanted to check on you two, make sure your move went okay, utilities on, that sort of thing. And you are going to have to explain this whole Christopher Robin thing later."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. Even moved away from Lima for a while it didn't matter, his father would always take care of him, them. "Yes Dad. I'll tell you about it later. Thanks. Everything else is just fine."

"Now get back to your boy, give him a hug from us and have him finish that story. Love you buddy."

"Love you too Dad." Kurt hung the phone and then looked at the phone, considering taking it into the room with him. If he did then he could get that recording for Brittany. He then set it down. No this reading was his, the others could hear other readings, this one was his, it was special.

Kurt walked back into the room with a smile on his face and Blaine was reading through the journal, clearly familiarizing himself with the contents. He looked up when Kurt entered and said, "Oh, hey, who was it?"

"My Dad, he wanted to know how the move went and if everything went okay with the utilities. He also said to give you this." Kurt walked up and hugged Blaine. He then kissed him for good measure.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, "Your Dad said to kiss me?"

"Well, no I added that in because I felt that it was needed to really complete things. Now where were we?"

"Pooh and Blaine Thomas were telling Owl that they were on an Expotition. So… _'Yes.' replied Pooh Bear. 'We are looking for the East Pole.'_

"_Ah… a real journey! There are great tales of my Grand Uncle Thaddeus and his travels to find the various peaks of the Himalayas. It seems he had gotten a bit waylaid by a rather chatty goat who claimed to hold the secret to Enlightenment that he…_

"_Sorry Owl but we really must be going." said Blaine Thomas._

"_Of course. Good luck on your quest!" Owl called after them a bit distracted._

_Pooh Bear and Blaine Thomas walked off and after a short distance Pooh asked, "Why must we be going?"_

"_Well Pooh, we could either spend the afternoon looking for the East Pole or listen to Owl tell stories. Which would you rather do?"_

"_I don't know? Is there honey involved in one of them?"_

"_Well I brought some honey with me?"_

"_Could I perhaps have a smackrel or two?" asked Pooh._

_Blaine Thomas chuckled softly as he walked on, "You know that honey is for a snack."_

"_Yes, that is true. But if I am hungry now, doesn't that mean I should perhaps have that snack now?" reasoned out Pooh._

"_I suppose that is true, silly old bear." chided Blaine Thomas lovingly._

_They walked just a little bit further until they came to a shady spot, where they sat down. Blaine Thomas reached into his bag and pulled out the small jar of honey and said, "Now remember Pooh, only a little bit."_

_Pooh had several pawfuls and reluctantly stopped eating, looking longingly at the golden honey still in the jar. "But don't you think that maybe…"_

"_But this way you have some for later." said Blaine Thomas, trying to remind his friend why he was saying these things._

"_I guess you're right." Pooh frowned a little._

"_Now Pooh Bear, you can do whatever you set your mind to, even telling honey to wait a little bit." warmly said Blaine Thomas._

"_Bother." _

"_Silly old Bear."_

_They traveled a bit further, skipping a little through an open area and carefully crossing over a fallen log that crossed a stream that was simply too big to hop over. After getting turned around a few times in the woods they came out in a meadow that neither of them had ever been in before. Standing there with wide eyes, they looked out across the tall grass that was waving in the breeze and Pooh Bear asked in a quiet voice, "Blaine Thomas, do you think this might be the place?"_

"_I don't know Pooh Bear. Perhaps we should spread out and look."_

"_It's an awfully big meadow. What if you tossed me in the air instead and I could look around to see if the East Pole is anywhere close?" suggested Winnie the Pooh._

_Blaine Thomas looked at Winnie the Pooh, not sure of what he thought of that idea. He was not a very large boy and this might not be a very easy task, but Pooh Bear was only stuffed with fluff. But it did sound like it might work so they should consider it. Blaine Thomas nodded. "Alright Pooh Bear, we'll give it a try."_

Kurt snorted at that, making Blaine look up from the page. "What?"

"Little you… throwing a Pooh Bear… to find the East Pole." Kurt started laughing with such glee that he toppled over on the bed.

Blaine tightened his eyes in annoyance, "I was like four, Kurt. That was very serious logic at four."

"I'm sure. You with that curly mop of dark hair, serious eyes, pondering just how to toss a bear into the air gently. No really… I can see it." Kurt was still giggling. He just couldn't help himself. That image of Blaine was simply too adorable for words. He felt like his heart was going to melt.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and then smiled slightly, "Fine, whatever Kurt. This story's almost over anyway. _So Blaine Thomas took hold of Pooh Bear, with one hand under his foot and did his best to toss him in the air._"

The bear actually flew upwards, making Kurt squeal slightly, and then begin laughing again. Blaine shook his head at that and continued on once he resettled the bear, "_Pooh Bear did not get very high but he certainly did get higher than he would have been while standing on Blaine Thomas's shoulders. It had been a very good throw._

_He scanned the field as best he could but did not see anything that looked like the East Pole. He fell back down towards the earth and Blaine Thomas tried to catch him but the two of them tumbled to the ground. With a groan, Blaine Thomas sat up rubbing his back. _

_Pooh Bear said "Ow" in the way that you say ow when you are hurt but you are not sure just how hurt you are._

"_Pooh Bear?"_

"_I bonked my head."_

"_What did you do that for?" asked Blaine Thomas._

"_I didn't mean to. This big stick got in the way of my head and the ground." answered Pooh._

_The two stood and examined the stick. It was taller than both of them and fairly straight and had been completely hidden under the tall grass. "I must say Pooh Bear that is one way to use your head."_

"_Beg pardon?"_

"_It seems you found the East Pole."_

"_I did?" asked Pooh Bear in some amazement. "How did I do that?"_

"_This pole you hit must be the East Pole. And you found it with your very own head. This is a really wonderful thing. Well done!"_

_Pooh Bear smiled, "Does this mean I can have some honey?"_

"_Of course you can. Silly Old Bear."_

Blaine put down the book and the bear and looked over at Kurt. The man in question, with varicolored eyes shining in delight, said reverently, "I have the greatest boyfriend in the whole world."

"Are you happy now that I read you a story?" asked Blaine, with a slight smirk.

"Yes. That was wonderful. Are there more of those? Please tell me there are more of these."

"Yes. A few. Grandpa Chris didn't write them often, but there are a few more. I am glad you liked them. They really are special to me."

Kurt got up from the bed and walked over to Blaine, sitting on his lap. He bent his head down and took Blaine's lips in his own. "And you are special to me. This only makes you more special not less."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine blushed slightly.

"Thank you Blaine. Now, after that I think we need some dinner. Let's go. I saw this nice diner as we were driving in…"


End file.
